Demigods and Unique Creatures
The Seven The Seven were a group of void creatures which emerged from the darkness when Ailish and Roe attempted to make a portal to heaven in an event that has come to be known as the First Folly. They were as follows: Akld'dali - Hunger - ''defeated -'' Slain by M'endar and converted into a demigod by Melanthios. KLioweur - Disease - ''fled - Returned to the portal with Tsuranote '''Aweio'Lkkd - Madness' - imprisoned - ''Under the protection of Maskelyne '''Ldaluk'ALukdj'Kjkd - Darkness -' imprisoned - Confined in a demi-plane by M'endar Oiudls'Llu -Horror - defeated - Turned into Sephariel by Seith and Ailish KLUduci - Despair '''- ''defeated -'' Turned into Carnivox by Zareth and Eldarwen '''KLAu - Hatred - deceased - Slain by Olek, Roe and Vantric, subject to a failed attempt to create a mace by Olek Carnivox, The Hunter Formerly known as KLUduci or Despair. This demigod was created by Zareth and Eldarwen. After they had defeated Despair, Zareth took pity on the void beast and gave it a chance at living its life free of despair, under the care of the death god. With Eldarwen's help the powers of death and nature intertwined inside the fallen beast’s body, reforming him into a hunter without parallel. He was now the physical incarnation of one of nature’s more brutal aspects. The eternal dance between hunter and prey. Carnivox proved to be wild in nature and quickly developed a reputation in mortal societies as a being to be feared. Throughout time mothers of every species tell stories of him to frighten their children into behaving. Mortal adventurers are reluctant to enter the dark and wild places of their home worlds for fear of entering Carnivox’s hunting grounds. To mortals he is shown as having the body of a man and the head of a wolf, crowned with long and twisting antlers. Showing, both, aspects of hunter and prey. However in the company of gods (on the orders of his father) he takes on a more elven form. His antlers recede to a smaller size and his head changes to resemble the elven males known from his mother’s first life. However still retains his wolf eyes and fangs. Sephariel, Bastion of Hope Formerly Horror, or Oiudls'Llu, her mind was restored by Seith and Ailish's combined efforts. Ailish wished to have her help restore what the goddess refers to as "The Heavens" while Seith simply refuses to kill, prefering to bring others to his way of thinking. Seith has decided that Sephariel will aid him in running a race that he has planned. They are currently working together to perfect this race of his. The battle between Seith and Sephariel left her bound to his observatory now and forever, thus Seith is also teaching her to use the observatory's mirrors to constantly watch over her sisters. Sephariel owns the power of hope. She can inspire mortals to continue despite the odds and then get them through the rebuilding process. She has yet to use her powers, but it seems likely Seith has a plan for her in mind. To any mortal looking upon her, they see a divine figure, one that speaks of Seith's own light, with flaws that eminate from her corruption by demons earlier. Despite his best efforts, Seith could not remove every bit of her taint and it mainly shows in her face. Epilogue: 'Killed during the Seith War by the combined efforts of Eldarwen and Sonitus. Revived as a mortal by Seith during his last moments and her story continues: ''See: Ren, The Sundered Sonitus Sonitus was a famous singer in the metropolis of Ayamine when she lived among her fellow Ekiruru. She was loved for her voice and her beauty, but did not enjoy the attention she got for her appearance. The queen of the Ekiruru offered her protection, if she became her lover and she accepted. When Eleonara died, the queen remembered an old friend and her true nature, having almost forgotten it during all those years she lived with the Ekiruru. Eldarwen picked up the corpse of the woman and carried her to the underworld, where she asked for Zareth's help to bring her back. The death god gave her life again, and she was resurrected from the dead. Sonitus awoke in the throne room, with a lot more knowledge than she had died with. She knew that the Queen had always been Eldarwen, the one they worshipped as their mother and that Zareth had brought her back. Despite this knowledge, she wanted to possess Eldarwen's body and kill Zareth, which she suspected was interested in Eldarwen. She also found out that there were other mortals than the Ekiruru. While she might have been a prude when she was alive, her new powers made her more interested in living life to the fullest. +4 Sound: She is the demigod of sound, with the power to create any sound or noise, sing with any voice and summon any instrument to play. -2 Compassion: Sonitus has a love of all life, to the point where she cannot bring herself to harm it. This trait also manifests itself in a more physical manner. Akladai Created by Melanthios from the remains of Hunger to be an apprentice and son for the god, Akladai is a diligent student but harbours a deep desire to one day eclipse his father and master. +4 Forbidden Knowledge: Whatever is hidden, obscured, or destroyed falls into this realm. Others may hide what they can, but sooner or later untapped knowledge will be discovered by Alkadai. Old Flaw: -2 Betrayal: Alkadai keeps his own counsel, keeping others in the dark about his innermost secrets. He plans to prove himself one day, by enacting the supreme betrayal against his own father, usurping him. New Flaw: -2 Lone agent: Akladai doesn't take orders from anyone or anything, and will generally try to stay away from any other demigods and gods. He also keeps his findings and secrets to himself, not trusting anyone else enough to tell them his many secrets. Lenonous Originally a Grigori, Lenonous met his mortal end fighting for a town of humans under attack by a rival tribe, despite his species usual apathy for the problems of other races. As recognition of this Seith transformed him into a demigod. He has an independent streak and trouble recognising authority, even that of his god. '''Epilogue: '''After Seith's fall, was tracked down by Isond and Grix. A standoff ensued which was broken when Lenonous received Seith's spark and he ascended. See Cassiel. Auctor, Lady of Minas Kei Auctor was a Ekiruru who never really fit into her society, eventually Eldarwen made her the demigod of words and writing. She can cast any spell she writes down. After Eldarwen's death in the 3rd age, Auctor was adopted by Pentar and agreed to help him against his enemies. She lead the Minas during the Reclamation of Minas Kei and today rules the city from her palace. Isond, The Warmaker A lainir warrior that was turned into the demigod of war by Vantric. However, his valour in battle is only matched by his stubborn nature. Isond makes no secret of his distaste for his station near his god, but puts up with it regardless. A warrior to the end, he agreed to ascend to godhood only under the weight of his impending mortality. +4 War: A master tactician and fearsome warrior in life, Isond's love of war and battle was cultivated and expanded upon his rise to godhood. Isond is no longer just a war leader, he is now at once an unparalleled master of war and an embodiment of it. -2 Stubborness: Isond was hard-headed when he was just a mortal, and accepting from Vantric a deal on unfavorable terms hasn't helped this aspect of his personality. Isond won't back down from his course without good reason, and occasionly even in spite of that. Grix, Lord of the Skies Aen's first demigod. He holds domination over the wind, and can use his mastery of air to manipulate into deadly hurricanes or even hold the wind still. Nevertheless, the Lord of the Skies has a fierce temper and this affects Aen, as the two are linked. +4 Wind: Grix's exceptional flying skills were only amplified by bonding with Aen. Now he does not just ride the wind currents, he controls them. His mastery of air allows him to manipulate things from complete stillness to the strongest hurricanes. Grix can also slice into his enemies with currents as thin and sharp as a blade. -2 Wild Rage: Grix has a fierce temper, and can be moved to anger quickly. Once enraged, he becomes illogical and his powers unpredictable. Due to the bond they share, Aen is affected by Grix's mood, and can lose his head with him. This can make it difficult for Aen to even want to calm him down, nevermind do it. Maeglin, The King Melathanios' second demigod. The Dark Messiah offered him the throne of the Dues Filli and Maeglin accepted his offer. A little blind in his faith, Maeglin finds it hard to make decisions on his own or even listen to his own subjects because of it. Zs'Wua'Itzala, Lady of Shadows A Verr who was the best of best of the Phantoms, saved from death by M'endar. She holds domination over the very shadows she clung to while spying on the other races in her mortal life. Nevertheless, she is a prideful being, and holds herself in high regard while looking down on others. Known to the Verr and other races simply as "Lady" or "Zs'Wua". +4 Shadows - As she is made of shadows, she has power over them. Zs'Wua can conjure shadow weapons, wrap others in shadow to defend them. She even is linked to the Shadowshrieks - another of M'endar's creations. -2 Pride - As part of the best of the best Phantoms in her mortal life, the Lady of Shadows takes pride in herself. Perhaps even a bit too much as Zs'Wua expects to the treated as an equal, even though she is but a demigod. Petal, Child of Compassion One of Roe's closest friends, Petal was originally a six year old human child from the Wan tribe of the Chama Peninsula. Like most of her people, she possesses golden brown skin, black hair and dark almond-shaped eyes. Her face was disfigured by an accident in infancy, leaving her with scarring across the left side of her face and only one eye. In life she was a quiet and distant child amongst her people but changed entirely when she was with Roe. She perished in the battle of Manor between the Wan and Xin tribes at the end of the Second Age. In order to raise her back from the dead, Roe dived into Evermoor to find her at the beginning of the Third Age. After the grilling by the Verr Warden was interrupted by Carnivox and a conversation with Zareth, he raised her up into the demigod of compassion. In particular this means she is opposed to violence; having died in battle herself, she will never knowingly harm anyone under any circumstances, even in self-defence. Her white flower is the most commonly used symbol of the Rowan. Valerie Uplifted to demigod status, she holds power over arcane magic. Venator A bold mortal who demanded to be uplifted to demigod status. She got her wish and Eldarwen made her the demigod with the Fire Within. But she will never back now from a fight. When Eldarwen killed herself, she was sent to serve Ailish. '''Epilogue: Killed by Ailish when she transformed into a beast, Aen comforted her in her final moments, and she was given a send-off alongside Aillish by Zareth. Aryx the Fallen Aryx was a girgori mage of immense power. From a young age she was singled out as different. While others of her race saw the great beauty of their world and the magnificence of their being, Aryx saw fault and fraility. She attempted to adapt and understand her peers, but failed. Even after joining the Church of Light, she still felt distanced from her people. Eventually, she found a way out. After receiving a gift of a dark tome from Vantric, her path was laid bare. She was finally rejected and betrayed by her own people, and she responded in kind. Aryx accepted Vantric's gift and became a goddess of dark magic, believing that she was realizing her true path. +4 Curses: Aryx's magic was transformed upon her rise. The light magic of the grigori left her body, replaced by a darker power. She accepted this gift and threw herself into cultivating her new powers. Aryx likes nothing better than to invent new hexes, or discover new ways to harness her dark powers. -2 Arrogance: With her rise to godhood, Aryx took this as both a sign that the gods favored her, and a validation of her ideas. Aryx believes herself to be a supreme being, a demigod with no equals, and will go to great lengths to prove it. Ren, The Sundered After Sephariel's death, then immediate resurrection, she was cast down as mortal to live among the Grigori til the end of her days. Aen, wishing to undo some of the evil brought upon Seith and his demi-gods, visited her. Upon seeing her soul, torn and broken as it was, he decided to remove it from the mortal shell, storing it in a set of armor where it might have the chance to mend. However, memories of her past life haunt her like a nightmare, influencing her current state of mind and decisions. +4 Spirit: From the trauma inflicted upon her own, and with such a close specimen to examine, Ren has gained powers over the realm of spirits. Communicating, healing, strenghtening, or rending assunder, if you've got ghosts, she's who you gonna call. -2 Mistrust: Having gone through a lot, Ren finds it difficult to believe in new people, especially those who have wronged her in a past life. Ven, the Caeles Mechanicus One of the first Mizzen ever created, Ven's history is a long and bothersome one. "Born" on Eld halfway through the Second Age, Ven was the lone survivor of a massacere unleashed upon his kin by unwelcoming Ekiruru, rescued from certain death thanks to timely intervention on the part of Nivix. Impressed by the Mizzen's tenacity, the chemister forged him a new body and granted him immortality, before promptly forgetting all about Ven for the rest of the Age. It wasn't until the transition between the Second and Third Ages that Nivix remembered the now undying machine and sent him to Evalon where, thanks to his immortality and small amount of divine powers, Ven was made the de facto leader of the Mizzen, though he only accepted the role reluctantly. Despite the rather rocky relationship between him and his creator, Ven does have some small amount of respect for Nivix, even if it is tempered by a much larger amount of annoyance. As such, even after becoming a demigod, he still associates with Nivix as little as possible, seeking to maintain his own work and existence seperate from the chemister. Nivix elevated him to demigodhood so that Ven could act as a safeguard, someone who could stop him if he ever went too far in one of his experiments. Thus far, there has been no need for Ven to do so, but no one knows exactly what the future holds... +4 Transmutation. Ven is a master of understanding the individual substances and elements that make up any structure in the universe. Using his talents and his body's innate abilities, he is able to break anything down into its base components and reshape it as he wills. -2 Independence. Due to the intent behind his ascension, Ven lives by his judgement and no one else's. It is difficult for anyone to sway him from his current path, and downright impossible for Nivix to do so. Lleu, the Long Arm of Rebellion Formerly called Tumultus and known among his fellow Changlings simply as "Killer". After he killed a fellow member of his Guild when the Guildhouse faded away, he was stricken of all of rights as a Changling of the Versipellis Clan and as a Guild member. Exiled, he wandered the wilds of Evalon until he stumbled across a cave. Thinking it was a good place to call home, he stayed there for a while, taking out his anger on the local wildlife. However, inside of becoming a bitter old hermit, he was raised up to demigod status when he got the attention of the Deceiver. Now with new power and a new name, he seeks to cause an uproar in Evalon. +4 Anarchy: Governments beware, the power of anarchy is the power of revolution itself. Using this power, Lleu seeks to undermine governments and free people from their grip. -2 Extremist: As someone with extreme views he doesn't do half measures. And because of his domain, he is compelled oppose any forms of government, order or laws except total anarchy. He sees these things as chains and is not content to simply be a dog on a leash. Sollus, Fist of the Heavens First given life as a gauntlet that was born from the final ember of Venator and fixed to Aen's arm, Aen soon used the blood leftover of those who had fought in the arena and the remnants of personality inside the power of the item to raise a new demi-god. The main portion of the spirit is housed within a glowing glass phial connected to the rest of the blood tubes. The blood in this tube glows varying colors to give an indication of it's mood, as well as to signify it is speaking. While often referring to Aen as "Master" due to it's permanent fixture to his arm, it's certainly no slave or servant, and usually uses it with some form of sarcasm. Due to the nature of it's creation and being, it's still trying to figure itself out, though for now, it's content. +4 Blood: It's very existence being owed to the substance has given it a mastery of it, both it's own and others. It also understands connections born of blood, whether that be through sharing it or spilling it. -2 Bound: Sollus is quite literally bound to Aen's arm, meaning that where it's host goes, so does it. Aleis, Death's Embrace Little distinguished Aleis from her peers when she was young, she was a normal faredor, she travelled with her people, fairly anonymous until her bonding. No one could tell whether the girl was influenced by the spier, or whether the spider simply became a catalyst for her transformation, but Aleis changed. Many were surprised when she took up a job as an assassin's apprentice, many were even more surprised by how quickly she took to the work. Aleis showed little enthusiasm for her work, positive or negative. It was a job, and she had to do it. Some questioned her about the decision, but she always responded as though there were nothing else she could have done. She was a killer to the core. It didn't take Aleis long to develop a reputation for efficiency and discretion, two things every great assassin needs. Her crowning moment came when she was hand-picked for the most important assassination in the Impath War, eliminating the dwarven King Necarten. Returning home from her successful mission, however, fate struck and Aleis and Erach were brought to within an inch of both their lives. Vantric, taking an interest in the assassin, gifted her with immortality, raising her to godhood, however, there were certain unexpected side effects. Due to her bond with Erach, her partner was brought along for the ride, but there was a catch. The spider's body was too broken to ascend on its own, and the ascension process drew both partners together. Aleis was reborn from the twisted ascension, as was Erach. Two souls bound to one body, but deadlier than ever before. +4 Murder/Assassination: Aleis was always deadly, and her rise to godhood has only made her that much more effective. She kills, and grants the ability to kill. Death isn't her domain so much as the ability to take life. -2 Duality:Sharing one body and mind, Aleis and Erach have a complicated relationship, sometimes even struggling for control. The bleeding between the two, while making each more deadly, also serves to make things more complicated when they disagree. Woof, Canine of Loyalty Born as an average dog, Woof first came to divine attention when he was rescued from being eaten by Petal and taken into her and Roe's house as a pet. He is large enough for two children to ride on at once and is covered with thick white fur. After living for a time with the pair, Petal mistakenly allowed him to be bitten by a Kinderven in the belief it would make him immortal. The dog collapsed but was saved by Roe before he could perish, being instead raised up to be a demigod. *+4 Loyalty: Woof is loyal to his master and mistress to the extreme and would never hesitate to defend them from any and all threats. *-2 Non-Sapience: Even as a deity, Woof has no more intelligence that the average beast and so can only carry out the most basic of actions.